


Mind Wanderer

by DanksideoftheMoon



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, I may add more tags as the story continues, I'm Bad At Tagging, It will be more present as I continue this work, Schizophrenia, very short chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-15 15:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16066310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanksideoftheMoon/pseuds/DanksideoftheMoon
Summary: “Maybe the Earth isn’t a sphere or flat; maybe it’s its own black hole.”--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Alex and his thoughts in life.This is my first Splatoon fanfiction constructive criticism is appreciated.Inspired by Challenger Deep by Neal Shusterman





	1. Malfunction

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I see you've decided to click on this fanfiction.  
> This is my first Splatoon one, and I'm not good at writing stories. Heck I can't even write an essay.

Everyday after watching the kids play a dangerously close game of turf war, I always wonder why they never fear death after every time they get splatted. Are they even aware that when the respawn, they get a new copy of their body? It’s like the first time the get splatted in turf war in their lives, their original body never exists again, only a copy and pasted version does. What if… the respawn thing doesn’t even work? Their bodies never exist again, and only their little squid soul remains. I fear that a malfunction would happen someday, and I am confident it will. If I were out there, well, I would fear death everytime I stepped out into the battlefield. Sure, it’s all just fun and games, until the thought of the respawn point malfunctions or some kid actually gets injured. I stare at an inkling accidently falling into the water. I almost scream but nothing comes out of my mouth as I try to remind myself that this is only a game that these kids are indulging in - I made it sound like it’s a bad thing didn’t I? That inkling would respawn right? Sure he would, but I kept thinking about that kid, secretly nervously checking the news if any respawn point malfunction had happened. 


	2. The Dark Void of the Closet

Everyday I wake up, worrying chaos will strike. In the night I can hear whispers of an unknown language in my ear. Maybe it’s just my head. I lived in a little old apartment. It was probably very ancient since it was made out of wood. I just know the world will end someday, and before you know it, we will all be dead, just like the humans were when some idiot thought it was a good idea to drop a nuclear bomb in the south pole. I try to fall asleep as I turned to my side, facing the open closet. Well that didn’t help. I stared into the dark, pitch-black void of the closet room before turning to face the moon. I could see the moon, and the small amount of light shining on my quilts. Well, that was better than the dark void of the closet. I imagined myself walking into the void and never returning again, and I could perfectly imagine a claw reach out of the dark void and drag me inside. I shuttered, and after that, I never faced the closet, open or not, and everyday I would hear the whispers from the Underworld.


	3. Remember To Live

I went to Inkblot Academy today, trying to avoid eye contact to people walking past. I entered inside the building and walked directly to my class. I sat on a random stool behind a blank canvas, next to another inkling. I looked at her backpack and everything that was set out beside her on a table between us. I didn’t bring anything, and I was worried if I had come unprepared. I started looking at her stuff, and saw a pink and peach pencil case that read REMEMBER TO LIVE. “Remember to live,” I read out loud, catching her attention. She also looked down at the pencil case. “What if I forget?” I asked nobody in particular. 

“That’s really dark,” she replied, and then turned away. So much for trying to be funny. I guess it’s just the dark humor I always have with me.


	4. The Staring Pizza

I stared at my pizza, the pizza stared back at me.

I then looked up at the giant statues towering above me. The statues seem to glare at me and made me feel little.

_ They are cameras _ , I thought,  _ those towers have cameras. They are spying on me. I am not safe. _

You may not think such thoughts with giant statues over you. But something makes me believe it. There are cameras hidden in the eyes of one of the statues and another one on the beak of the giant paper crane. I look back at my pizza, a thought makes me not want to eat it anymore. Maybe it's poisonous. My sister gave it to me, maybe she is trying to poison me. 

There was a ping sound coming from my phone. I look at it. My sister, Max, (yes she is a girl with a boy name) asked me if I ate the pizza she bought for me. I decided not to reply yes because that would be lying and I didn't reply no either because that would make her feel bad and make her waste her money if I didn't eat it. 

I hear a couple of inklings walk beside me and sit by a table near mine. I hear the sound of the chair scratching against the ground as an inkling's chair is behind mine. I want to listen to their conversation, but I can't. Their voices sound muffled as if I was underwater and they were talking above. I want to look at them, but I can’t. They can read my mind, everyone can read my mind if I look at them. Best not to make eye-contact with strangers.

When one of the inklings moves the chair around, I imagine the loud scratching and rubbing noise as shrieks of pain.

Basically the chair is shrieking, that’s how I describe it, you may describe it as just a scratching noise. I may have deeper thoughts than you, who knows.

I look down at my pizza, probably too cold to eat right now. The weather is nice and warm, but I just know the pizza is cold. I just want to throw it in a bin and pretend I ate the whole thing, which is believable, since I have a huge appetite. But I take a slice and eat it anyways because I felt a little hungry. 

I ate about two slices, not too little, I guess. It was not that cold, but not that warm. Max must be wondering why it’s taking me so long to eat just two slices of pizza. The rest is for her, and they’re leftovers if she doesn’t eat the rest. 

Maybe it would be better if I just ate the whole thing, so it doesn’t have to stare at me anymore. It has eyes, I can see eyes, even though you may not see eyes in your pizza, it is in there somewhere.

Okay that was a very silly thought. 

 

I head home as it starts to get darker. But as I reached the nail house in the middle of the tower of apartments, I realize that my pizza was somehow warm now. Maybe because I was holding it for so long that the heat has gotten in. I ponder about it until my sister comes running out the door.

 

“Where have you been? What were you doing? It’s almost night out here!” Max exclaimed.

 

“Staring at my pizza,” I replied blankly.

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

Max was a big fan of Turf War, I wasn’t. I didn’t really like Turf War with all that killing and stuff. She thinks I’m paranoid about everything. Maybe I am, because of that staring pizza situation earlier. But she’s worried as hell about me, maybe she’s the one that’s paranoid. She’s been concerned about me since I mentioned about my thoughts on Turf War.

Anyways, we walked through the dirt path to our nail house. Our parents fought to keep this house in place, and now we had to take care of it now that they have been working hard to earn money for us to live in this house and the necessities. 

In case if you don’t know what a nail house is, it’s a house, it can be very old. But it’s usually a house that has been kept in place since it was built and has never been demolished for apartment construction. If the owner of the house doesn’t agree to tear the house down, then the construction will most likely build around it. 

Finding the location and the exact address of our house would be like finding a needle in a haystack, except the needle is a part of the haystack.


End file.
